


For the Next 100 Years

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Community: kink_bingo, Kink Bingo 2013, PWP, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer, Derek trains Jackson in the preserve. Stiles and Lydia attend these sessions too. Stiles often stays behind afterwards. He asks Derek loads of questions, and they have sex. But neither can help but turn everything into a competition. (Square: wild card: competition.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Next 100 Years

**Author's Note:**

> The link to [my KB card](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/9397.html). Always intended to save the wild card square for Sterek. :)

While Stiles stood on the sidelines with Lydia during Jackson's training sessions with Derek, he was by no means a passive spectator. He happily heckled Derek, and sometimes, Jackson as Derek taught Jackson everything he knew about control and the pull of the full moon. Derek would glare or scowl but otherwise didn't tell Stiles to stop. Jackson would usually counter with an insult or two. Stiles just thought his remarks were the best way to test Jackson's control and Derek knew it. Jackson had mentioned he was leaving with his dad and time was short.

After each session ended, Lydia and Jackson would drive off in Jackson's porsche while Stiles would stay behind and pester Derek for information on werewolves and other supernatural creatures he'd learnt about through Lydia's translation. The most surprising part: Derek would answer his many questions, if he could. And Stiles was forced to admit Derek knew quite a lot. Just not much about bitten werewolves. It looked like Derek just took it all for granted so it never occurred to him what people would like to know about being a werewolf or being part of a pack.

In turn, Stiles unbent a little and shared his observations about Scott and how Stiles had helped him to learn control. Derek said he knew and gave him a small grin. Stiles tossed Derek's shirt at him and rolled his eyes. It'd be nice if Derek would admit he'd screwed up with Scott, but even better if he admitted that Stiles had done an awesome job when he'd stepped up in Derek's place.

Not that he was bitter, he just wanted to gloat. He just couldn't help it sometimes, wanting to prove he was as good as or better than Derek, wanting Derek to acknowledge it. And it bled to other areas of their interaction. Like sex. In the beginning, Stiles' lack of experience made him eager to follow and learn. Derek had rocked his world. As Stiles learned and explored, he was eager to rock Derek's world in return. But soon Stiles wanted more. He wanted to make Derek lose control. It hadn't happened yet, but that wasn't going to stop Stiles from keep trying. So Stiles continued to push him with dirty talk. He kept it coming, direct and bold, and got Derek to blush a few times. But mostly Derek would just give him this look like Stiles was such a wise guy and slip his hand down the front of Stiles' pants. Stiles never thought he could be so satisfied or enjoy it so much.

But some days neither of them could help their competitive feelings. As soon as Lydia and Jackson had disappeared down the road one day, Derek quickly stripped the rest of his clothes off and helped Stiles push his pants and boxers down. Stiles kicked them off, turned towards his jeep and put his hands on the hood. Derek got behind him and began to prep him with lube.

Stiles pushed back on Derek's fingers and said, "Hurry up."

Derek laughed softly. "Easy. We've got all the time in the world, why rush? But that's just like you."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked, but didn't stop rocking back.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles' hip to hold him still as he slowed down. Stiles felt his frustration bubbling up. Derek asked, "What was that line? _Eager to start and quick to finish_."

Stiles got the reference and threw a half-hearted glare over his shoulder. "Screw you, I've got stamina," Stiles said offended.

Derek kissed him behind his ear and withdrew his fingers. "Prove it," Derek said as he reached around and gripped Stiles' cock and slowly began to move his hand. "Last time I had to pull out before I could come, so this time, don't come before me."

"No fair," Stiles closed his eyes and arched his neck. "Won't last like this."

"You can if you focus," Derek said and trailed kisses along his shoulder.

"What do I get if I do?"

"An orgasm," Derek said dryly.

Stiles let out a snort and glanced back at Derek. "Serious lack of ambition. Like I'd be satisified with just one. But will you be able to keep up, old man? Get it up again?"

Derek bit his ear in retaliation, Stiles laughed. "We'll see," Derek said.

Afterwards, Stiles was reclining on the hood of his jeep feeling completely satisfied. He watched Derek pick up his clothes from the ground and stretch leisurely. Derek gave him a smug smile when he caught him looking. Stiles grinned back. Derek still rocked his world. Stiles would just have to try again next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Bon Jovi's song, "Next 100 Years". The line "eager to start and quick to finish" is from _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_. Love Cate Blanchett's delivery.


End file.
